A Special Christmas
by highschoolmusicalfan101
Summary: ONESHOT! Takes place after 'Last Sacrifice' Dimitri and Rose are married and they enjoy a happy holiday with their family and friends. Extra fluffy and in time for big Christmas Day. Merry Christmas to all.


I woke up the in the morning and looked at my clock. It was fifteen minutes to seven and lately I was getting up way before my alarm clock would go off. I sighed and then yawned as I smile to myself, it's a good thing I still had fifteen minutes left to sleep. I snuggled into the arms of my husband and rested my head on his chest.

No didn't hit your head, your ears aren't playing tricks on you. Yes, I Rose Hathaway is married. To whom may you ask. To the one, the only, Dimitri Belikov. He proposed to me right after Lissa's graduation. The day seemed so ordinary that when he asked me it caught me by surprise not even my full self control or guardian face could hide my crying. He congratulated Lissa then nodded at her. She nodded back and I kept looking at their interaction with utter confusion but it went away when he kneeled down into one knee and pulled out a velvet case. It was a ring case and he asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes. How could I not, after everything that we've been through with him.

He had his arms around me as his hands rested around my lower back and our fronts were touching and we were pressed up against each other. His head was on the pillow and my head was on his bare chest. I smiled a happy smile as I remembered the day he proposed. It was nothing special, well for Lissa her graduation was that is, that's why when he proposed was a huge surprise. That day was so magical. Almost as magical as the actual day that we got married. I smiled at that thought too.

I remember the day after the graduation we came back to Lissa's huge suite that seemed like house. We all lived here, by all I meant Christian, Lissa, Dimitri and I. We came and sat down on the couch and we started discussing what we wanted to do for the wedding. I mentioned to Dimitri that I just wanted a small court wedding with me and Dimitri and a couple of guests. He suggested having a church wedding with a couple of guests but knowing Lissa she wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't let me say no, she said that she was going to plan the wedding and the wasn't going to take no for an answer. She went all out. She HAD to get me the perfect dress, cake, decorations, reception, band, EVERYTHING! Lissa even planned it. I had no say in my own wedding, which is pretty sad and the worst part is that I didn't even know what she was planning or what was going on up her sleeve since we didn't have the bond anymore.

I was grateful and a little sad at the fact that I didn't have a bond anymore. So I didn't know that Lissa had Dimitri's whole family brought here from Russia. So you should've seen the shock faces Dimitri and I had when they came up to us at the reception. Of course there were tears in Dimitri's family's eyes. They thanked me over and over again for saving their son/brother, telling me that I was finally part of the family. Dimitri couldn't let his mom go the hold reception, which was understandable. He held her tight and she held on to her baby even if he was a lot taller than here. Paul kept telling me that I looked beautiful and Zoya and Anya, Sonya's baby, kept playing with my dress saying that I looked as beautiful as the princesses that they knew in Russia. Viktoria apologized for what happened with Rolan, telling me that she finally understood what I did. Yeva also came hugging me and gave me a kiss on the forehead telling that she was grateful for her grandson's salvation. I hugged her and it was a nice family moment.

My parents even went to my wedding. My parents of course did their interrogation on Dimitri a few weeks after Lissa's coronation and they grew to like them. They would hang out together sometimes and we had some nice family moments together. Which was everything that I could ask. The biggest surprise of all was Adrian. He showed up to my wedding and I ran into his arms. He hugged me and said that he finally excepted the fact that I had moved on that he did so himself. He also hugged Dimitri telling him that if I were to marry anybody that wasn't him he was glad that it was Dimitri. I cried a little. He introduced me to his new fiancé. Can you guess who it is? Yes, it's Sydney. I was shocked but they told me their story and I thought it was adorable. My wedding was the best thing that happened to me and it was completely beautiful.

I snuggled into Dimitri's bare chest as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around me tighter. I closed my eyes trying to at least sleep until the alarm went off but I couldn't sleep, I felt well...excited. I smiled again, noting that I was doing a lot of smiling lately. Maybe it's because it's Christmas Eve. I love the holiday season and I got Dimitri the perfect present and it was my special secret. Nobody knows what it is. Only I know and that's what scares me a little. I'm scared that he's going to open it and hate it or leave me. That's what really scares me. After losing him twice, that is one of my worst fears but other than that, I'm anxious/excited for him to open that present.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" a sweet, hoarse Russian voice pulled me back into the real world. I lifted my head off his chest to look at him and he was laying peacefully on his pillow with his arms wrapped around me. He smiled at me with his eyes still closed, he took at deep breath and I shifted myself up to look at him. My face was right above his and I stared at his face waiting patiently for him to open his eyes again.

I was mentally checking him out. I outline his eyebrows, his nose, his lips and how his hair is messy due to sleep. My eyes moved up his face once again and I was suddenly met by a pair of warm soft eyes.

"Good morning." I whisper to him and he smiled even more, if that was even possible to the grin that he had on his face already.

"Good morning." he whispered back bringing his hand that was rested on his side up to rest on my hip. I moved over and straddled him resting both of my hands on the side of his head, like I usually do. His other hand met the other side of my hip and I soon realized that both of his hands were on my hips. His eyes met my eyes and traveled down my body. I can imagine what he saw.

I was wearing a plaid blue, baggy, pajama pants and a tank top. My hair was tied in a loose ponytail that I made last night but I bet it was messy from a night's sleep. While Dimitri was studying me I studied him, he was wearing baggy pajama pants but they were a solid color and no shirt showing off his amazing upper body. His boxers were showing on top of the pajama pants. He looked absolutely sexy. My eyes traveled up his chest and met his eyes. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes that were dark.

"What are you thinking about sexy?"I asked him using the same line he used on me a while ago. He chuckled and smiled.

"I'm waiting for my beautiful wife to greet me properly this morning." he said puckering his lips.

I leaned down connecting his lips in a softy gentle kiss. He brings one hand that was on my hip to the back of my head and tangled his fingers in my hair bringing my head closer to his. I pulled back slightly to look at his face and he brought his hand over to cup my cheek as he pulled a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"A very good morning." I sighed happily letting my hands at the side of his head give in and I laid down on Dimitri as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I did the same.

"Are you excited about Christmas tomorrow?" I asked him as he pressed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"Ohh Comrade you are going to love your Christmas present." I teased him running my hand up and down the side of his body while his chest vibrating indication the groan that was coming.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" he asked and brought my head up to look at him as he placed a hand on small of my back above my behind.

"Nope." I announced giggling.

"You are going to regret it." he announced.

He flipped me over and started to smother my neck with kisses.

"WAHHHH!" I heard a cry from the distance.

Dimitri stopped what he was doing and hid his face in my neck.

"Our baby has the most impeccable timing." Dimitri sighed and I giggled.

"She must of got it from her Uncle Christian." I said pushing Dimitri off lightly to go get my baby girl that was in her crib across the room.

I reached her crib and looked down at the crib. There was she was my 9-month old baby girl. She had tears running down her little chubby face, she kept squirming in her crib and kicking her feet. She was in her purple footie pajamas that I dressed her in the night before.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked her reaching down grabbed her by under her arms bringing her to me. I cradled my baby swaying her back and forth ting to make her calm down and stop crying.

"Are you hungry?" I asked rhetorically since I knew that she wasn't going to talk to me anytime soon. "I'll go get you your bottle." I answered my own question turning to the door to go to the kitchen to go get her bottle when Dimitri came into the room and had a warm bottle in his hand.

He handed it to me and I went to sit to the rocking chair that was next to the crib and sat down. I was still cradling my baby in one arm and gently putting the bottle into the her mouth and her crying was instantly calm.

She placed one hand on the bottle and her other hand open and closed. I rested the bottle on my chest holding it up so she can still get her bottle while I stroked her hair lovingly with my now available hand. I smiled down at her as her eyes meet mine. She had her daddy's eyes. I've always heard the term that anything is possible. But I knew from the day that Dimitri proposed that I wasn't going to have his children.

I've known from birth that I wasn't going to have his baby, I've always known that it was impossible since our genes didn't allow for it to happen. But when I started to get morning sickness, weird food cravings and the fact that I missed my period I took a pregnancy test. I was extremely surprised that it came out positive. From that moment on I knew that was when my world was flipped upside down. I was excepting a baby and not just any baby, Dimitri's baby. He was my baby's daddy. I went to the doctor but that was confirmed. I wanted to go straight to Dimitri but I went to Sonya Karp instead. She was the one that explained to me that maybe it was because I was shadow kissed before or maybe it was because Dimitri was brought back from the dead, Strigoi dead.

I didn't need more explaining or reasonable answers. I ran to Dimitri, even though he was on duty I ran up to him and I told him the news. At first he didn't believe me. But eventually he did believe the fact that we were having a baby and he was wonderful about it. We couldn't have been more thrilled. He went to every doctors appointment, put up with my cranky moods, weird food craving and was there when I needed him. Then 9 months later she was finally here. It was so surreal.

The fact that Dimitri and I brought little Lillie Grace Belikov into the world was beyond what we could ever imagine. Now it's been 9 months since she was born and it was our baby's first Christmas and she was completely spoiled. Most of the presents under the tree were hers. I looked up to see Dimitri was already dressed for work I knew that I have been thinking about it for a while.

I looked down to Lillie pushing the bottle away showing that she was finished. She got most of my traits and personality but she got her eyes, hair, and stomach from her father. I knew that this girl was going to be the center of attention one day and when that day comes she'll have the mobster of grandpa to chase those boys away.

"Babe, why don't you get dressed for work and I'll burp her." he said coming up to me.

I stared at him and then the baby she was reaching her arms to her daddy. I smiled up at him and stood up. He grabbed Lillie and tossed her in the air and caught her just as swiftly as he tossed her. She giggled and he brought her to his face as he rubbed his nose against hers whispering things in Russia. I knew that he was baby talking with her but didn't want me to understand.

"You are a great daddy." I told him rubbing his shoulder. Dimitri turned his head to look at me and smiled. He leaned down and I leaned up and kissed him softly. He pulled away when Lillie started slapping him in the face. Dimitri smiled against my lips and turned his head to look at Lillie. She pouted knowing that she had to share her daddy's attention with me.

I playfully ruffled her hair looking at her. She turned her head to look at the person that ruffled her hair.

"I met him first. I'm his priority." I said playfully pointing at myself and she kept staring at me confused at what I said. Dimitri laughed and placed a kiss on my temple.

"Get dressed." He ordered as I went over to my closet to get dressed from the day.

I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. I looked at the two most important people in my life with pride and the sight was absolutely adorable. Dimitri was whispering things to the baby and patting her back for her to burp. He was rocking back and forth in the rocking chair looking adorable. I close the door to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror wondering how my life ended up where it ended up. It didn't matter how I got there but I know that I love it now.

I finished my shower, got dressed, put on my usual guardian clothes on, did my hair in a high ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. I noticed that there was a lack of presence of my husband and baby. I looked to the door to see that it was wide open indicating that my baby was in the living room with my husband. I walked to the closet, slipped on my shoes and walked out of the bedroom into the living room that was connected to the dining room and an open kitchen.

Dimitri was in the kitchen making the pot of coffee and Lillie was on her high chair with a bowl of Cheerios as she grabbed one by one examining it then putting it in her mouth chewing it as best as she could showing the love that she had for that one cheerios.

"Hi Lillie." I said walking into the dining room and stood right in front of her high chair. I squatted down to her size and looked at the beautiful eyes that she and Dimitri shared.

"Are you liking your cheerios?" I asked her and she laughed and started banging her hand on the high chair thing. I would stop her but she wasn't making any mess so I decided to let her have her fun. I walked up to Dimitri and wrapped my arms from behind him resting my head on his back in between his shoulders. I rubbed his abs from above his shirt holding him tight.

"Roza, how would you like your coffee?" he asked me.

I pulled away from him.

"I don't like coffee." I said scrunching my nose in disgust.

He looked over at me looking at me with surprise written all over his face.

"But you loved coffee yesterday." he stated as I shrugged.

"That was yesterday." I announced looking at Lillie.

She started playing with the cheerios instead of eating them. She was grab a handful of them and put them off to the side before putting them back in the bowl one by one. I studied Lillie only to see that he dressed her.

"Babe, you changed Lillie?" I asked him in surprise, he never wanted to change Lillie. He said before that he was afraid that he would hurt her.

"Yeah." Dimitri answered.

I turned to look at him then turned my attention back to Lillie she was wearing a red sweater like dress but it was also like a footie pajama. She looked gorgeous.

"Why?"

"Because you do it every morning and I just wanted to do you a favor." He answered simply.

I turned to look at him he was leaning against the counter resting his but on the edge of the bathroom sipping his coffee.

"You are amazing!" I said to him walking up in front of him. He set down his coffee and I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him close to me.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too my Roza." he said leaning down to kiss my lips. I pecked him once. Twice. Three time and the fourth one turned out to be a little more passionate. He started to kiss me with a need and I couldn't help but like it. My hands went from his waist to around his neck as his remained around my waist. He pulled me up bringing me up his level then gently set me down once again not once breaking the intense lip lock.

"So if it isn't the morning birds getting the before work make out." Lissa said coming into the dining room picking up Lillie from her high chair.

For being 9 months this baby already had the world wrapped around her tiny finger. She rested Lillie on her hips. But it seemed that Lillie's attention was somewhere else. Her attention was on the single cheerio in her hand. She kept flipping it over only to find that it was the same no matter what. I brought my hands down, wrapping my arms around Dimitri's waist. We kept looking at the little girl. Even Lissa's attention was on her. Lillie looked surprised and held up the single cheerio up to Lissa's face and Lissa made a surprised face and I laughed a little at Lillie's interaction with her godmother. Then Lillie lost her grip on the cheerio as it fell to the floor. She dropped her head down to look at the cheerio on the kitchen floor then looked at Lissa's jade green eyes and gasped. I laughed at my daughters innocence. She looked at the source of the noise and smiled a toothy grin. She reached from me. I smiled back at her and grabbed her out of Lissa's arms.

"Your Auntie Lissa needs to make her breakfast for the day." I told her as she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. I laughed and walked over the couch sitting down with my little girl on my lap. Dimitri and Lissa were talking while Lillie and I were in our little world.

"Baby...say daddy." I said lifting my baby girl up to my face. She stared down on me looking me in the eyes a little confused but otherwise she was adorable. She babbled and giggled down on me. She opened and closed her fists and she hit my face playfully.

"Can you say mommy?" I asked her and she stopped her actions and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Mommy." I said slowly seeing if she would repeat the word that I've been longing to hear for a while now.

"Mommy." I heard a voice say as I brought my daughter down to my lap to look at the source of the person that said mommy. Turns out that it was Christian. He smiled at me.

"Good morning Hathaway." He announced. I scowled

"Good morning." I growled.

He laughed and walked to the kitchen stepping behind Lissa wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her on her cheek as she responded to it by kissing him on his mouth. I watched as Dimitri disappeared into our room and coming out with a box full of toy that our daughter played with daily.

I set her down on the couch to see her go straight for the box of toys. Dimitri sat next to me and slung an arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. We watched Lillie play with her toys grabbing one showing us first waiting for our approval. We nodded at each toy before she set it down next to the box and pulled out another one.

"When does your family get here?" I asked him as I watched Lillie play with her toys. She was so cute and she was all ours.

"Around five." he answered sighing.

"Are you and Christian going to pick her up or should I ask Lissa for an early out?" I asked snuggling into Dimitri.

"Nahh. Christian said that he's going to come to the airport to get my family. You and Lissa are going to do some court business then you guys are going to come here and cook Christmas dinner." he explained as I scoffed.

"Me? Cooking?" I said laughing and he laughed to. I remember that time when we were first married. It was only one month into the marriage and I tried to make Dimitri a nice home cooked meal but we ended up eating pizza. God knows that I can't cook anything. Sometimes I even make a mess making a bowl of cereal or making toast. I burn toast hell I burn water.

"Okay," Dimitri said "Let me rephrase that. You will help Lissa by passing her dishes and assisting her in the cooking. Not the actual cooking."

I looked down to see Lillie was trying to stand up. She had both of her tiny hands on both of my knees as her little knees tried to support herself up but her knees giving in she landed on her tiny bottom. She looked at me with big wide eyes as she babbled. I reached down grabbing her and pulling her into my lap.

"Ahh my little baby." I cooed rubbing her tummy. She giggled as looked at Dimitri. This girl was a total Daddy's little girl but you know what? That's what I really loved about them. It was the bond that I had.

"Okay." Christian said walking into the living room.

"I better be on Lillie duty because she is so adorable." Christian said lifting her into the arms.

"Don't you love me more that that Meany mommy that you have?" Christian was asking my baby girl kissing her on the cheeks. I glared at him making him glare back.

"Yes you have a Meany mommy." he announced resting her on his hips.

"Time for the Queen to go on Court duty." Christian said. "With her Guardian."

"You know Fireboy next time you say Meany Mommy or try to throw me out of my own house you are not going to be the baby's Godfather." I announced going to the kitchen to grab myself a doughnut.

"And that would be the end of the world." Christian said sarcastically.

"Damn right it would be." I snapped back.

I took a bite of my doughnut and Dimitri appeared right behind me wrapping his strong, muscular arms around my waist. Bickering with Christian was our normal routine but you know since it was the Christmas season so we really didn't go at it like we usually do. I stared at our little girl she started laughing, at Christian I assume and started to slap Christian on the face.

He smiled at her showing her his fangs. Her expression became curious and she started to reach for his mouth trying to see his fangs.

"No." Christian said pulling her hand away from his mouth.

She was stubborn just like her mommy and reached for his mouth once again trying to touch the pointy things that he had in his mouth.

"No." Christian said firmly.

She tried once again and like always she was denied access to his mouth and Lillie started to cry. She scrunched up her face and tears started falling down her face. She screamed and started to wiggle out of Christian's arms. Her eyes wondered across the room and she wiggled, struggling to get of Christian's arms. She looked at Dimitri and I, reaching for her mommy and daddy instantly. Christian looked confused and scared. He never had to handle her crying, it was funny even if my baby girl was crying.

"Ma!" she cried.

My eyes went wide and I turned to look at Dimitri and Lissa, they were both trying to hide their smiles but I knew that there was a smile plastered on my face. I quickly ran out of Dimitri's arms and I went straight to my baby. My baby just said her first word. I didn't miss it. I was right there. I was beyond excited and this was the best Christmas Eve present that I could ever receive. She went straight into my arms and I looked at her.

"Lillie say mommy." I said to him. "Please."

She looked at me then snuggled herself into the crook of my neck.

I turned to look at Dimitri and Lissa.

"You heard her say Ma right?" I said trying to prove that my baby was saying her first word.

"She said it right?"

"Yes she said ma." Lissa said to me.

I started to squeal jumping up and down with Lillie in my arms.

"I'm her first word." I said grabbing Lillie and looking at her tear strained face.

"You said your first word baby." I said to her. I lifted her above my head and blew Raspberries on her tummy. She giggled and rested her tiny hand on the top of my head.

"You said your first word and we have nobody to blame but Uncle Christian."I said to both of them. Christian stared at me like I was crazy but if he didn't refused my daughter the access to his fangs, which I'm grateful that he didn't let her touch them, she wouldn't have cried or asked for me. I soon had my small celebration and handed her over to daddy before leaving with Lissa to the court.

I'm not really into all the political stuff, and have the stuff they said was foreign to me sometimes. If I really put my mind to it I could figure out what they were saying and if something was really bothering Lissa she would explain it to me in small words, not that I'm stupid of anything but it was easier for me. All of those political term mmmm not for me. But today she wasn't going to the court. She finished everything that we had do yesterday. Today we were doing last minute Christmas shopping.

She kept saying that she needed to buy more things for Lillie. I kept telling her over and over again that she didn't have to buy her anything but when Lissa sets her mind to something nothing stands in her way. That little girl was the most spoiled girl in the world.

"Lissa, I know you are the godmother of my child but you can't spoil her like that." I said as she was still piling the cart with more toys.

"Yes but she needs all these toys."

"She's not even one yet!"

"So?"

"So we can get Lillie a box and she would be completely happy with that." I announced.

Lissa dropped the toy that she had in her hand in the cart. She turned to look at me.

"What you are saying is that your baby doesn't deserve the best?" Lissa questioned and I groaned.

"Yes she does. But Dimitri and I already bought her so many things. We got so tired of writing mommy and daddy that we had to write Santa on some of them." Lissa turned to look at me. She had a smile on her face.

"So are you going to make her believe in Santa?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I am." I said in surrender.

"That means that we have to buy more presents for her. From Santa of course." she said.

"You know we should buy something for Dimitri's sisters and her daughters and we can't forget Paul. They decided to come last minute that I didn't have time to buy them anything." I told her and she squealed again.

"More shopping!" She announced asking me in detail the personalities of each and every single one of his sisters, mother, grandmother, and the little kids, of course, in order to buy them the perfect present. If there was anything that Lissa could do it was buy presents for people.

"We're back!" I shouted coming into the house looking like Santa Claus with tons of wrapped presents in my arms.

"Rose!" I heard a small voice yell and coming up to me. I set down the presents on the couch next to the tree and I went down to lift Zoya into my arms. I don't know why but she was just like her brother. She was so fascinated by me and I am not trying to sound conceited.

"How are you?" I asked her.

She looked at me.

"I'm good and mommy said that we are here for Christmas. She said...said that I get to spend lots of times with you and have tons of fun." She rambled on and I turned to look at Karolina who smile at me.

I set Zoya on the floor and I walked over to Dimitri's family and greeted them one by one. They seemed happy to be here. Anya hugged my legs and I leaned down to give her a hug and big kiss on the cheek as she ran into the living room to go play we her cousin.

"Oh my gosh, I've never been here and this is amazing. I need to have an assignment here." Viktoria gushed.

Yeva just stared at everyone but there was a small smile on her face, meaning that she was enjoying herself. She had Lillie in her lap enjoying some time with her great granddaughter that she didn't see very often. She was enjoying that time and Lillie loved all of the attention she was getting from Yeva.

"Rose, are you going to let me cook Christmas dinner because Dimitri already said no." Olena said getting up from her seat to give me a hug that I returned immediately.

"Well since Dimitri already put his foot down. Why not. Go crazy. You and Lissa will have the most delicious Christmas dinner anyone has ever eaten." I announced while Dimitri was glaring at me from behind the table. I smiled sweetly at him. Karolina nudged him playfully and she was laughing.

"Now I know who wears the pants in the relationship." she announced playfully. He glared at his older sister who wrapped her arms around him in a hug which he returned and then his face broke out in a grin. I knew he wasn't mad and I was happy that I just knew him that well.

"Ma!" I heard a voice and turned to look at Lillie in Yeva's lap. She was reaching for me. I grabbed her and she rested her head on my shoulder and yawned.

"Did she already take her nap?" I asked Dimitri and he shook his head.

"I'm going to put her down for a nap. Excuse me." I said whispering loving words into my baby's ears. I walked into the room and she started crying. Obviously, she was just cranky and frustrated that she couldn't go to sleep. I walked up to the crib and I grabbed her pacifier. I put it in her mouth the flickered her eyes up at me, she looked grateful. I rocked her side to side trying to lull her into the sleep. She rested her head on my shoulder and soon enough her head grew heavy and I knew that she was asleep.

I smiled and walked to the crib placing her in the crib but she instantly woke up starting to cry once again. I picked her up and trying to make her fall asleep once again but this time it didn't take time for her to fall asleep. I went to lay on my bed with my baby in my arms. I laid down and I didn't notice till that moment how tired I actually was.

I placed my head in the pillow and placed my little girl right under my arm and she curled up to me in her sleep still sucking on the pacifier. She looked adorable. I traced her face with my fingertip just looking at my-no scratch-that our miracle. I held her tight knowing that she couldn't sleep during her nap time without being in someone's arms but she could sleep the whole night in her crib. I don't know why this was something different but it was.

The door slowly opened and I turned my head to see Dimitri. I smiled at him and he smiled back then I turned my attention to see my little angel.

"I have someone who wants to see you." Dimitri said smiling while I looked confused.

"Who?" I asked confused everyone that was going to be here for Christmas was already here. My mom and Abe were coming tomorrow morning but I didn't think that they were here to see me.

"Little Dhampir. I didn't think that you'd forget me already." Adrian said stepping into the room with Sydney in tow. They really seemed like a great couple and I didn't think that she could put out the fact that she was dating some 'evil' in the back of your mind. But what when it's love it's love.

I smiled at them then looked at my angel before turning to look at them. Adrian followed my gaze and smiled.

"Is this the Dhampir child?" Adrian asked.

I nodded and he walked over to the side of the bed to take a closer look at the baby. He stared down at her a smile.

"She's beautiful." he whispered.

That was the last thing that I expected. Sydney smiled down at me and looked at my angel too. "She is beautiful." Sydney cooed tracing her fingertips along the side of my angel's face. She pulled he hand away sheepishly but I mouthed to her 'it's okay'. She smiled back then her eyes flickered to look at me with an excited smile and excited eyes.

"Can I hold her?" she asked.

"How about you hold her when she wakes up because she can get as cranky as I get when they wake her up." I explained to her.

She smiled.

"She obviously got that from her mother." Dimitri said from the door.

Sydney laughed and even Adrian chuckled. I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him as he obviously dodged the attack. He laughed and walked down the hall back to his family.

"Why are you guys here? I thought you were spending Christmas with the alchemists." I said.

Ever since the two of them started dating Adrian he moved in with Sydney since she was uncomfortable with all the Moroi there is at the court. Saying that Adrian went wherever Sydney's next assignment was. They both seemed happy and they told us that they couldn't make it for Christmas since they were somewhere in Brazil.

"Well, I missed being with family and I didn't want to be lonely," he paused and slung an arm around Sydney's shoulders. "Or just the two of us in the middle of somewhere that I didn't know so we decided to come and spend Christmas with you guys."

"Are you ready to spend Christmas with the evil creatures of the night?" I asked Sydney, who shrugged.

"If I had to spend it with creatures of the night I'm glad that it's you guys." Sydney replied.

I gave smiled at her.

"Ahhh, I knew you loved us." I teased and she rolled her eyes.

Adrian and Sydney left to Daniella's house to sleep since they were jet legged but they promised that they were going to come over early in the morning to celebrate Christmas with us. I didn't notice that I feel asleep but I woke up to see Dimitri's eyes as his forehead was pressed against mine. "Why are you so tired?" he asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I shrugged and snuggled against him. "Where's Lillie?" I asked. "She woke up a few hours ago and spend time with her aunts but she soon fell asleep on the floor next to Zoya and Anya while they were watching the princess movie Lissa bought Lillie." he explained. I smiled. "What time is it?" I asked him. "It's about to be midnight." he answered. "I'll see you in the morning." I yawned going back to sleep in Dimitri's arms. I was tired.

I woke up the next morning only to see that I had my work clothes on. I got out of Dimitri's arms and headed towards the bathroom. I took a shower and decided against wearing anything fancy so I just on my pajama's on. I was that lazy. It was pajama day. At least until the night comes. Then I had to wear something nice. I walked over to the crib to see my baby awake but not crying she was on her back playing with her feet. She was wearing the pink pajama's Lissa got her a while back.

"Merry Christmas Lillie." I said looking down at Lillie with both of my hands on the crib.

"Ma!" she said joyfully and I reached out to grab her. She looked at my neck and started to play with the necklace that I had on.

"Ma!" Lillie said holding up the necklace showing me the jewelry that I had on.

"Yeah baby." I said I looked at Dimitri who was laying on his back now. He must have been moved when I got out of bed. His face looked peaceful and light. He had an arms above his head the other one on his stomach. I looked at Lillie who kept staring at her daddy and I smiled mischievously.

"We are going to mess with daddy." I whispered to her. She giggled as if she understood exactly what I said. I chuckled and placed Lillie on Dimitri's stomach with her straddling him. She placed her hands on his chest adjusting herself so she wouldn't fall down.

"Mmm Rose, it's too early." he murmured not moving.

I giggled and Lillie started to slap on his chest. Dimitri groaned not wanting to get up. Lillie didn't like her daddy's reaction so she started slapping Dimitri harder on his chest.

"Rose," he groaned and opened an eye. He looked that I was standing near the crib with all my weight on leg and my arms crossed on my chest. I had a amused smile on my face.

"Ma." Lillie said getting my attention.

"What?" I asked in my baby voice.

She turned her attention to Dimitri, who still didn't want to get up. I walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Hey daddy wake up. You have fatherly duties." I said poking his cheek trying to wake him up. He groaned again but the smile on his face showed that he wasn't sleeping. Lillie slapped him on his chest again and again. He finally took a deep breath and opened both of his eyes. He stared at me then looked at Lillie.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" he asked grabbing Lillie by her underarms lifting her over his head and looking into the same pair of eyes he possessed.

Lillie giggled.

"Daddy." she squealed.

He pulled her off his chest and sat up looking at her. He was having the same reaction that I had when she said Ma. We both looked at her with wide eyes and wide smiles.

"Lillie say daddy." I said trying to hear my little girls voice.

"Daddy." she squealed once again and clapped her hands together jumping slightly. Dimitri grabbed her pulling her to him and started to tickle her and I soon joined and he was a giggling baby girl in our hands.

We soon walked into the living room to see that everyone was already awake. The whole family was awake. Anya and Zoya ran up to me and I had Lillie in my arms. Lillie immediately got sight of her cousins and was squirming to get down.

"Rose...are...are...we going to open presents?" Zoya asked excitedly.

"Well, if your mommy lets you." I answered.

Karolina just nodded at me sipping her coffee and I immediately noted that that's where Dimitri gets it from. I sat down on the couch and put Lillie on the floor with their cousins.

"We should really have breakfast before opening all of these presents." Olena said already making pancakes.

"But Grandma..." Both Anya and Zoya started to disagree as Olena started to lecture them in Russian but I leaned back on the couch and raised my hand.

"I second that motion!" I announced since eating is my favorite thing to do. Zoya turned to look at me and grinned.

"After we eat will we open presents?" she asked hopefully.

"All of them at the same time if we have to." I said to her before getting up to go sit at the dining room table to ready to attack these Russian pancakes.

After we ate pancakes and opened all the present that Lissa had bought Lillie, Zoya, Anya and Paul and let me tell you she went all out buying them toys and gifts. They kept thanking Lissa over and over again and Lissa kept telling them not to worry about it and to confirm my statement to Lissa that I told her the day before Lillie was more fascinated with the boxes than the actual presents.

Sydney and Adrian came to the Christmas celebration when we were halfway through the pile of presents that we had. They sat on the floor next to my baby girl and Sydney pulled Lillie into my lap. She kept playing with her and it was cute watching them interact. I kept staring at them and was pulled out of my trance when Dimitri wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. He kissed the side of my head and I kissed him gently on his lips.

When I noticed that everyone had opened all the presents that were by the tree I grabbed Lillie and pulled her onto my lap as Lissa pulled the present that was hidden near the back of the tree. Lissa noticed and she grabbed it.

"Dimitri," she started as a grin started to form on her face. "This present is from Rose."

She giggled handing Dimitri his present.

Dimitri grabbed it and put it on his lap. He turned to look at me and I gave him a man eating smile. He rolled his eyes and Lissa giggled again. I didn't need a bond to know why she was giggling. She loved seeing Dimitri and I interact, she loved the fact that we acted like a family and even though she teases us till no end, she loved seeing our public display of affection. She loved the whole thing.

My eyes went from Lissa's to Dimitri who was opening his present. He unwrapped it opening the box, which I had a smaller box in it, then a smaller box it that, after a smaller box of that one. He smiled at me, nudging me playfully.

"I'm not going to open the smallest box to find a ring am I?" he teased.

"No." I answered getting slightly nervous.

He smiled again and finally reached the final box. He opened it to see a tiny duster. It was identical to the one he usually wears but it was for a baby. He kept staring at it confused. He lifted it up trying to see it from a better view.

"Uhh, Roza I don't think it'll fit." he joked but he seemed confused. He set down the tiny duster next to him and I turned to see Olena's face. She knew exactly what was going on and she looked excited. I turned to look at Dimitri and he found a stick hidden the tissue paper. I knew what it was and the instant Dimitri grabbed it he knew what it was as well.

It was a pregnancy test.

I looked up at him to see his face was blank. I couldn't read it.

"Does this mean..." He trailed on.

"This means that I'm pregnant with a boy." I announced to him.

He turned to look at me. His eyes looked at my mine trying to see if I was joking but I shook my head and placed a hand on my stomach. He hugged me whispering thank you over and over again. He grabbed Lillie.

"You're having a baby brother." he announced to Lillie kissing her softly before giving her to his mom and bringing me up to spin me around in a tight embrace.

"We're having another baby." he said looking completely happy.

Everyone soon joined into the celebration. Giving hugs and everyone being really nice. I even heard Adrian giving Dmitri a hug, a congratulations, and a you're always busy. Christian also gave him a manly hug and said thank god that I don't hear you at night. I slapped him fight on the head and laughed. He gave me another hug and kissed the side of my head.

I smiled at him and Olena moved in to give me a kiss on the forehead and thanked me for another grandchild. We took all of the gifts to the room as Olena and Lissa went straight to the kitchen and started on our Christmas dinner. I went into the room and I dressed Lillie into a cute Santa suit. But while I was dressing her she fell asleep and I placed her in the crib for a.

I was a little surprised that Lillie didn't wake up instantly. I kept staring down at my beautiful baby girl as Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist. He started to kiss down my neck as I tilted me head to the side to give him more access.

"That was the best Christmas present that I could ever get." he told me.

"Really?" I asked him turning my head to look at him in the eye.

He nodded and placed a hand on my flat stomach that was going be really big in a matter of time.

"This is our daughter's first Christmas and it's also an unforgettable one." He said turning me around to kiss my lips passionately.

"Yup. An unforgettable one." I agreed with him kissing him once more, wrapped up in our romantic kiss.

* * *

Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I hope you like this one shot. I am personally in love with this and I'm so proud of it. This is my Christmas present to you guy and your Christmas present to me could be a revew? She asks hopefully. What do you do to celebrate the holiday? I would like to know. Anyways happy holiday. I love you guys! Review!


End file.
